Secret Unleashed
by Wenddyyxo
Summary: A short one-shot about the revealing of Draco's and Hermione's relationship. For so long they've been together, and all they wanted was to be released from the secret that they have been carrying for so long.


_**Secret unleashed**_

_**Author's note: **It's a little OOC, but I hope you can forgive me. I've had this idea for so long now, and I just had to write it. I must say though, that I'm not very good with writing one-shots, and this is the first time I've ever done so, so please no hate for the amateur looking one-shot. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless. _

"So, Granger. Are you ready?" Draco asked and entwined their hands. Hermione looked into his eyes and gave him a smile, "More than ready." she said.

They walked around the corner and confidently walked into the Great Hall, where the loud chatter died out, and pairs of eyes shifted to the couple coming through the big wooden doors.

Hermione had to admit that she couldn't blame them for staring so intensely at the two of them, it was weird indeed, and highly unexpected. The two sworn enemies, holding hands? But that's the thing, they weren't sworn enemies. At least, not any more.

"_Filthy mudblood" Draco said with a sneer and his quidditch mates laughed. Hermione could feel the guys next to her stiffen, ready to jump his bones. Ron and Hermione had walked over when they saw a fight starting to rise up, a battle between the two quidditch captains. But she didn't intend to be the one causing a real fight. _

"_You'll pay for that, Malfoy!" Ron said pissed and pointed his taped wand at Draco's face. Draco looked slightly frightened, and Ron said angrily: "Eat slugs!" _

_But of course Ron's stupidity overruled the situation and the spell backfired to himself. Draco and the other Slytherin's laughed and Hermione squinted her eyes at him before running to Ron who was throwing up slugs. _

_Harry told her that he would bring Ron to Hagrid and she nodded, walked the opposite way and entered the big broom closet. She let her tears freely fall but quickly wiped her face when she heard the door opening. _

_Her eyes met Draco's, who was looking through the room. He quietly walked over to her and brought a hand to her face to wipe away the last tear. "I'm sorry." he whispered and for a moment they were lost in each other's eyes. _

"_My father forces me to hate you, Hermione." It felt so weird, hearing her name coming out of his mouth. But she liked it. "But I don't want to hate you. Because, believe it or not, I like you." He smiled and then looked down for a second before looking up again. "I like you a lot." _

_Hermione's lips twitched and a small, genuine smile formed on her lips. She always had some sort of feelings for him as well, after all, he did look quite attractive, and his cocky attitude made it so much better. _

_Their hands intertwined and he whispered quietly, "Be mine." _

Hermione smiled, thinking back to their first day together. She couldn't believe it had been three years before they finally announced their relationship.

Her eyes drifted towards the Gryffindor table and her eyes met those of her three best friends: Ron, Harry and Ginny. They've had to go through a hard time as well, trying to accept their relationship. But eventually they did, because they cared about Hermione's feelings and the friendship they had. Not that they liked Malfoy, hell, they still despised him. But if Hermione was happy with him, and if that's what Hermione wanted, then they would try their best to come to terms with it.

They all gave her encouraging nods and smiles, giving her the necessary strength to not back out. Her eyes drifted back to Draco and they smiled at each other before he let go of her hand, walked over to the Slytherin bench and stood on the bench, grabbing all the attention.

"Listen up!" He said loudly, even though he didn't have to, they were already clinging to every word he had to say. "It's been three years since Hermione and I started dating, for so long we've kept it a secret. But we're done pretending that we hate each other, we're done fighting and I'm done having to call her a mudblood when I don't want to." He looked around and his eyes landed on Hermione, like they always did.

"I don't care what my father wants or what all of you want. I care about what I want. And all that I want is to peacefully love the most beautiful and smartest girl I've ever met."

Draco broke his eye contact with Hermione and looked at the Slytherins and put on a sneer, "Now, don't think you can see me as weak, a betrayer or not seeing me as your Slytherin leader anymore. Because I'm still the same Malfoy you have known since my first year. I still hate Potter," he said and looked over at the Gryffindor table, Harry's eyes meeting his and Harry rolled his eyes. "And I still fight for Slytherin's dignity, I just happened to find a person that makes me a slightly better person."

He looked back at Hermione and she smiled, and so did he. "It's not going to be easy, it's never been. And we're going to have to fight for it every day. We trigger each other's temper, and we fight. A lot. But that's what we do. I tell you when you're a pain in the ass, and you tell me when I'm being a jerk. That's how we roll. And yes, it's difficult. But it's gonna be worth it. Because I want you." He says and jumps off the bench, quickly shooting daggers with his eyes at a few people at the Slytherin table and then walks over to Hermione and holds her hand again.

Hermione looked around once more, everyone carried different expressions. One was confused, the other was puzzled and another was either disgusted or touched. Her eyes fell on the Professor's table and lots of them were smiling, glad to hear that some of the house rivalry would be dimmed, and that Hermione and Draco presented hope that good and bad could work together.

With those last glances they both turned around and walked out of the Great Hall, and made their way to the courtyard.

Hermione smiled when they had came to a halt. "I love you, Malfoy." She said and he smiled and kissed her lips lightly. "I love you, Granger."

_**A/N: **I reposted it to correct some mistakes, hope you liked it._


End file.
